J'aurai tellement voulu que ce soit un adieu
by Le Visiteur
Summary: Pourquoi es-tu revenu dans ma vie ? J'étais heureuse pourtant sans toi. Je m'etais faite à cette vie, cette vie où tu n'etais pas là. Il y a quatre je t'avais dit je t'aime et tu m'avais brisé le coeur. Et j'avais arreté. Je t'avais oublié, je m'étais soigné de ce mal incurable. Alors pourquoi m'a tu dit je t'aime apres nous avoir laissés, abandonnés ? Pourquoi ca fait aussi mal ?
1. Chapter 1

Vu que l'on m'a fait chier avec ca, et que je l'avais oublié, voici le disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi kishimoto ( chais pas comment ca s'écrit -_- ) et patati et patata.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient la forêt, éclairant un combat sanglant. Les cris déchiraient le silence et les armes s'entre-choquaient violemment. Des créatures inhumaines s'amassaient autour d'une équipe de ninja masqué : des ANBUS. Ils tuaient rapidement, efficacement et silencieusement. Ils enchaînaient les techniques plus spéciales les unes que les autres. Ces équipes d'élites étaient habituellement constituées d'homme et pourtant, une jeune femme à la chevelure rose se battait également. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement elle qui devait faire le plus de dégâts dans le camp adverse. Elle esquivait habilement les attaques et contre-attaquait brutalement.

_ « Vous vous en sortez les gars ? » Cria une voix cristalline.

Seulement un bruit sourd : celui d'un ANBU qui tomba sur le sol. Merde fut sa seule pensée. C'était censé être une simple mission. Ils devaient juste trouver un repaire d'Orochimaru et éliminer toutes les abominations qu'il recelait : simple et clair. Alors pourquoi ses coéquipiers censés faire partie de l'Élite de Konoha tombaient comme des mouches devant ces horreurs ? N'y avait-il qu'elle qui soit à peu près au niveau ? Apparemment oui, car il n'était plus que trois, elle, un autre blessé, et un avec un trou dans la poitrine. Bon bah, deux. Elle enchaînait les ninjutsu mortels, médicales et aqueux – mortels aussi – et détruisait sans compter. Mais un petit problème est survenu : ces foutus techniques boulottent du chakra comme Naruto sur des ramens. Autant dire que ça va vite.

Le dernier ANBU tomba. Dire qu'elle était censée être le médecin de l'équipe et qu'elle devait rester en retrait pour les soigner. Résultat des courses, elle se battait au même titre qu'eux, elle se battait mieux qu'eux, et elle résistait mieux qu'eux. Malheureusement, tous ces efforts l'affaiblissaient, lentement mais surement. Sa reserve de chakra subissait le même triste sort, donc les réserves de chakra ambulant semblaient parfaites pour sa technique, celle qui consistait à voler le chakra de son ennemi. Elle essaya, puis attendit une quelconque sensation de renouveau en esquivant encore un assaut. Rien. Leur métabolisme avait aussi changé. Foutu Orochimaru !

Elle retira son kunai de la gorge du dernier monstre encore debout, l'épousseta, le rangea et poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi tout était toujours compliqué ? Il n'était nul part inscris sur ce foutu parchemin que ses coéquipiers allaient tous mourir d'une façon atroce au milieu de ces monstruosités. En plus, elle devra mettre tout ça par écrit dans son rapport. Mais il y avait plus préoccupant : elle était blessée et ça réduisait son sex-appeal à un chiffre avoisinant à zéro. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire, elle qui avait pratiquement toujours plu à la gente masculine et qui y tenait. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses pales qui lui arrivaient dans le dos, une silhouette svelte et élancée, des yeux verts émeraude et une poitrine qui lui était satisfaisante. Elle se cala contre un arbre et entreprit de se soigner. Elle décida d'utiliser sa dernière goutte de chakra dans une technique médicinale, et sa main se mit à luire faiblement d'un chakra vert. Elle la posa sur ses blessures et se détendit, sentant son corps revivre peu à peu. Elle tourna lentement sa tête à droite : la nature rayonnait, les arbres étaient touffus et les animaux... copulaient. Elle ferma les yeux, à la fois dégoûtée de voir ces écureuils s'accoupler et amusée de savoir ce que ça donnerait si c'était elle… Non non et non ça n'allait vraiment pas avec elle ! Elle se secoua la tête, essayant de faire sortir toute ces pensées obscènes de sa tête. Elle détourna sa tête, histoire de se changer les idées. Elle ouvra les yeux de nouveau : des morceaux de… de truc par ci, et par là. Les branches n'étaient plus libres, elles étaient pour la plupart emprisonnées par un étau de chair monstrueuse. Les feuilles des buissons, des arbres, et même quelques oiseaux étaient rouges. De sang. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, ennuyée. La Nature allait sûrement mettre du temps pour nettoyer tout ça. Bah ça lui fera de l'engrais. Il sera un peu spécial mais quand même. Elle composa quelques mudra et des flaques d'eau se mirent à s'étendre sous les corps de ses défunts coéquipiers. Les corps commencèrent à s'enfoncer, paisiblement. Ils étaient envoyés dans une autre dimension comme ça on pourra leur rendre hommage. Enfin, leur famille. Et puis, ça lui fera sa bonne action de l'année. Elle referma les yeux, lasse de ces spectacles des plus. Elle tourna la tête droite devant elle, espérant une vue plus agréable. Elle ouvrit les yeux. De la surprise passant dans ses prunelles et lui arracha un long soupir d'agacement.

_ « Qu'es ce que tu fous la Uchiwa ? T'étais pas censé être parti venger ton clan de son honneur et patati et patata ? Dit-elle, légèrement crispée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir ? Il avait pourtant tué son frère aux dernières nouvelles. Et il était entré dans l'Akatsuki. Et il voulait détruire le monde pour sa foutue vengeance. Alors, que diable foutait-il ici ?! Il parut tout de même surpris qu'elle lui réponde de cette manière. Et oui coco, l'époque cu-cul praline tout le temps collée à ses basques était révolue. Pour son plus grand bonheur.

_ «Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te répondrais. Mais tu as changé, autant physiquement que moralement. Lui dit-il, toujours égal à lui-même.

_ « Toi aussi. T'as réussi à aligner plusieurs phrases faisant près de dix-sept mots. Sans bien sûr, dire que je suis lourde. Alors je te dis bravo ! Bon maintenant si tu permets, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre de taper la causette avec toi. Surtout qu'elle sera d'un ennui mortel. Alors au revoir. Enfin je préférais Adieu. M'enfin, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Sur ce, a plus, dit-elle en commençant à se relever.

_ « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien. Rassis toi ! » Dit-il d'un regard menaçant en activant ses sharingan.

Non, sur ce point, il n'a vraiment pas changé. Même si physiquement, il est toujours aussi attirant. Il était ni trop musclé ni pas assez, ses cheveux en batailles lui donnaient un air de Bad boy même si c'était un euphémisme. Et ses yeux. Ses foutus yeux. Elle s'était perdue des centaines de fois dans leur contemplation. Non. Il est devenu beaucoup plus attirant qu'avant. Et cette douloureuse blessure qu'elle croyait cicatrisée se mit à saigner. Mais elle la soignerait une nouvelle fois. Inéluctablement.

_ « Et ? Tu veux quoi alors ? Parce que si tu penses que je t'aider, tu te goures complètement mon pauvre. »

_ « Rejoins-moi. J'ai besoin d'un médecin et tu es la meilleure à en croire les rumeurs. De plus, tu es devenue assez forte pour rejoindre mon équipe. »

Elle partit dans une euphorie incontrôlable, et ria d'un rire jaune. Qu'il vienne la trouver elle, lui demander de l'aider, uniquement pour ses talents de médecins. Et puis, pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'aucune filles censées n'étaient assez folle pour rejoindre les camps d'un déserteur, et cela, peu importe le fait que ce soit un dieu de la beauté ? En gros, ça devait surement être parce qu'il n'en avait pas dégoté d'autre, et que, comme à son habitude, elle était le dernier choix. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, ça sera un non immuable. Mais n'en avait-il pas déjà un ? Une petite surdouée en détection, une ancienne de Konoha qui plus est. Non finalement, un seul mot pour décrire cette situation. Risible.

_ « Bas voyons » dit-elle entre deux rires « Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je voudrais rejoindre un déserteur psychopathe mégalomane ? Tu te rends bien compte, j'espère, que je n'ai plus rien à foutre de toi. Que tu vives ou que tu meures, cela m'est égal. J'ai continué ma vie sans toi et je ne m'en porte que mieux. Alors dis-moi, dans quoi tu fais maintenant ? Avant tu faisais déjà dans le meurtre de sang-froid, et maintenant ça va être quoi ? L'humour peut-être ?

Cette arrogance ne jouait pourtant pas en sa faveur. Cela ne servait qu'à augmenter sa fureur. De plus, elle était à bout de forces : sa reverse de chakra était carrément vide. Alors pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenir. Toute la haine qu'elle a nourri envers cet étrange personnage ne pouvait que sortir. Elle avait pourtant conscience que de toute façon, elle finirait assommée prise comme un sac à patate sur son dos. Parce qu'elle avait côtoyé cet Uchiwa durant toute son enfance. Elle le connaissait. Et elle savait que quand cet Uchiwa voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Alors autant se défouler et vivre pleinement ses derniers instants de liberté.

_ « Ce n'était pas une question Sakura. C'était un ordre. »

Puis, plus rien. Le néant complet. Cet enfoiré l'avait kidnappée pour son propre intérêt. Et maintenant, elle était comme elle avait prévu en mode sac à patate sur son épaule.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre plus court, je sais, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre.

Bonne lecture =) !

Chapitre 2 :

Déçu. Oui, il était déçu. Elle avait changé. Il aurait largement préféré la petite fille souriante, celle qui avait ce sourire rassurant, celle qui s'inquiétait pour un rien. Oui, il aurait voulu revoir la Sakura dont il avait gardé le souvenir. Pourtant, celle-ci l'attirait bien plus que l'ancienne. Elle était devenue une femme aux formes généreuses. Et ce caractère qui avait été si doux, est devenu explosif. Il la désirait à un point inimaginable. Et elle était là, sur son épaule, fragile et endormie. Enfin, assommée. Il pensait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait avoué quand il était partie. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était encore d'actualité.  
Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle semblait l'aimer à en crever. Et lui, n'avait fait que la faire souffrir. Mais sa vengeance passait avant tout. Ça avait toujours été sa première préoccupation. Et depuis qu'il connaissait la vérité sur le meurtre de son clan. Il se sentait stupide. Et il n'avait jamais haï quelque chose plus qu'une autre. Il anéantirait Konoha pour ses actes. Mais elle. Jamais il ne pourrait la tuer. Car il l'aimait et ce même si il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant.

Ballotée. Son corps allait dans tous les sens, au fur et à mesure que Sasuke courait. La moitié de sa chevelure était à présent écrasée contre son visage, et elle en avait marre de devoir souffler pour éloigner ses mèches. En plus d'une totale absence de douceur venant de Sasuke, elle ressentait le besoin étrange et irrépressible de le tuer. Mais comment allait-elle le tuer ? Telle était la question. En le décapitant ? En le lapidant ? Non non, elle allait l'étrangler ça ne sera que plus douloureux pour lui. Oui, ça sera parfait. Mais pour l'instant, elle était dans l'incapacité de mettre son plan machiavélique à exécution. Parce que cet enfoiré de play-boy ultra sexy l'avait menotté avec des liens qui empêchait l'utilisation de chakra. Et qu'elle était à sa merci. Mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien utiliser la violence morale. Moins efficace mais tout de même. C'est donc sur ces délicieuses pensées de meurtre qu'un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son joli minois.

_ T'es un bel enfoiré Uchiwa ! Et puis je t'ai déjà dit que je n'accepterais jamais de devenir ton médecin ! T'en as déjà un en plus non ? Et puis, on est où là ? Bordel de merde !

_ Tu parles trop. Et je t'ai déjà dit que t'avais pas le choix. Et si tu continues de me taper sur le système, je te fous en prison.

Silence. Oui le silence était la meilleure idée. Cette idée li sembla plus pertinente que la précédente d'ailleurs. Elle l'ignorerait. Ça ne servait strictement à rien de discuter avec lui. Enfin de le harceler.

Ils voyageaient depuis maintenant des heures. Des arbres, des feuilles, des écureuils et encore des arbres. Ils ne voyaient que ça depuis des heures. Où étaient-ils ? Sakura n'en savait rien, Sasuke le savait. Il la portait sur son dos, et sautait de branche en branche, impatient de se poser. Il la tenait fermement, de peur de la perdre. Non, maintenant qu'il la tenait, il ne la lâcherait plus. Plus jamais. Il la sentait contre lui, respirer lentement, paisiblement.

_ On arrive bientôt ?

_ Hn.

Il descendit des branches, sous le regard agacé de Sakura. Le jour où il lui répondra correctement n'était pas près d'arriver. Mais cela devait surement signifier qu'ils étaient arrivés. Durant tout le trajet, elle avait réfléchi à un plan qu'elle avait intitulé, très fière, « Comment échapper à un déserteur play-boy ». Elle l'avait fini depuis bien longtemps et n'avait eu de cesse de le peaufiner pour parer toutes les éventualités. Et maintenant, il était temps. Il était temps de le mettre à exécution.

_ Maintenant, ton choix, dit-il en la posant sur l'herbe.

_ Plutôt crever !

_ Soit, lui répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Non, elle ne le sentait pas. Non, pas du tout. L'Uchiwa avait l'air d'être un homme à femme. Non, il est un homme à femme. Et qu'il s'approche d'elle ne la rassurait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

_ Je te ferais changer d'avis. Tu peux me croire sur parole, lui susurra-il en la remettant sur son épaule.

Ça voyez-vous, ça puait. Ils étaient dans une clairière bien dégagée où le soleil perçait. Des arbres bruissaient tranquillement. Il la portait encore en mode sac à patate au plus grand désespoir de la rose. Et elle supposa qu'à au moins dix kilomètres, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Qu'il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce n'était pas dans les idées du beau ténébreux. Il composa quelques mudra et l'herbe se mit à frémir sous ses pieds. La terre disparut devant eux pour laisser place à un escalier lugubre. Ça devait être une ancienne base d'Orochimaru vu la déco'. C'était la même, trait pour trait que celle que Naruto, elle, Sai et Yamamoto avait découvert. Bonjour l'originalité ! Ils s'enfonçaient peu à peu sous terre sous le regard anxieux de Sakura. Sasuke, imperturbable, traversait avec aisance les couloirs plus sinueux les uns que les autres pour finalement débouché sur un cul de sac. Il composa de nouveaux mudra et le cul de sac se transforma en une simple porte en bois. Des voix émanaient de celle-ci, arrachant un soupir à Sakura. Son équipe devait se trouver derrière cette foutue porte et elle aurait droit à des regards soit surpris, soit dédaigneux, soit noirs. Si la fille de l'équipe voit Sakura comme une rivale potentielle. Pour Le play-boy ténébreux accroc à la vengeance. Il était temps maintenant. Temps pour Sakura de mettre en œuvre son plan.

Sasuke posa sa main sur la poignée, et ouvrit la porte dans un silence inquiétant. Un dixième de seconde après, une touffe rouge bordeaux les attaqua. Sasuke se déplaça vivement, surement était-il habitué à un tel accueil et laissa un spectacle des plus hilarant à Sakura : la touffe en question s'étala, non, s'écrasa contre le mur. La touffe en question se révéla être une fille. Non, une fille de joie vu les habits qu'elle portait. Mais elle ne devait pas avoir grand succès vu la vitesse d'esquive proprement incroyable que Sasuke avait utilisé. Et elle, dans quelle position était-elle maintenant ? Eh bien, elle était collée à son torse, entourée de ses deux puissants bras. Sakura, elle, était déconnectée. Son cerveau avait fait « Pfiouuuuuuu » au moment où elle avait croisé son regard charbon, si envoûtant. Oui, elle avait disjonctée. Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant environ trente secondes, le temps que la fille qui était encastrée dans le mur se dégage. Sasuke, lui, savourait avidement ce contact physique avec son aimée. Sa peau laiteuse qu'il voudrait couvrir de tant de baisers contre la sienne le fit frémir. Sakura tenta de se dégager en marmonnant quelques injures et, Sasuke, ne la retint pas, encore trop fidèle à son caractère d'associable glaçon. Elle se dégagea pleinement et, adressa à Sasuke un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

_ Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir Sasuke-KUN.

[...]

Bonjour à tous, J'aimerais juste un commentaire pour savoir si ça vous plait et si ça sers que je continue d'écrire. Merci à apple annihilation qui m'a posté mon premier commentaire même si j'ai changé la fiction pour celle-ci car j'avais certaine chose à corriger.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, J'aimerais juste un commentaire pour savoir si ça vous plait et si ça sers que je continue d'écrire. Merci à apple annihilation qui m'a posté mon premier commentaire même si j'ai changé la fiction pour celle-ci car j'avais certaine chose à corriger.

Mais surtout, bonne lecture ^ _^ !

Chapitre 3 :

Arrogante. Oui, elle était d'une arrogance sans limite. Mais ça ne faisait que l'exciter plus encore. Car le prédateur qu'est Sasuke Uchiwa aime quand sa proie résiste. Il aura Sakura Haruno. Coûte que coûte. Il posa un regard glacial sur Karin, sa coéquipière qui avait permis à sa proie de détaler. Il ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que son regard noir était évocateur de sa fureur et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie. Non, Sakura ne m'échapperait pas, se dit-il en disparaissant.

[…]

Sakura, elle, courait à en perdre haleine. La chance que cette fille lui avait offerte était proprement incroyable. Il fallait qu'elle se casse le plus loin possible de ce malade mental. Plus elle s'éloignait, plus elle se sentait apaisée. Cette enfoiré lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens tout à l'heure. Non, elle ne l'aimait plus, sur ce point, elle était catégorique. Cet enfoiré l'avait bien trop fait souffrir pour qu'elle le laisse de nouveau faire partie de sa vie. Alors, il était hors de question, qu'elle puisse éprouver de nouveaux des sentiments pour lui autre que la haine et la rage. Mais pour l'instant, elle savait que cet enfoiré était à ses trousses, concoctant quelques plans sadiques pour la faire accepter. Elle sauta de branche en branche pour, finalement déboucher sur un lac. Ce lieu était parfait pour qu'elle ait une vue d'ensemble. Parce qu'elle était fatiguée et lui en pleine forme. Alors ça ne servait à rien de courir pour le semer, de toute façon il la rattraperait. Elle entreprit alors de former des séries de mudra et, l'eau, les poissons, les végétaux, s'écartèrent, formant une bulle d'air autour d'elle. Son affinité Suiton toute particulière allait lui être bien utile. Elle avança vers le lac, et s'enfonça peu à peu dans le lac. Arrivée au fin fond, où les carpes Kooi ressemblait plus à des piranhas, ce qui n'était pas le moins du monde rassurant, elle composa une autre séries de mudra et l'eau qui constituait la limite de sa « pièce d'air » se mit à geler. Une fois ce travail finit, elle tomba à la renverse. Elle était épuisée et avait besoin de repos. Tandis qu'elle tombait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, elle pria pour qu'il ne la retrouve pas. Pour qu'il ne la fasse pas plus souffrir. Oui, elle avait eu sa dose.

[…]

Sasuke, quant à lui, la cherchait activement sachant parfaitement qu'elle était loin d'être stupide. Elle devait donc s'être cachée en espérant le lasser. Mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne se délasserait de ses cheveux roses pales, de ses deux émeraudes pétillantes de joie, de sa peau laiteuse... D'elle, tout simplement. Il la cherchait ardemment, empruntant le pouvoir de ses pupilles, marque indélébile de son sang. De plus, Konoha avait dû se rendre compte de l'absence un peu trop longue de Sakura. Ils avaient sûrement dû envoyer une ou deux équipes pour la retrouver. Il allait devoir se dépêcher de la retrouver s'il voulait l'avoir avant eux. Et il ne désirait rien de plus intensément, qu'elle. Il sondait les environs avec ses rubis, espérant la voir apparaître.  
Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il la cherchait et son agacement et son admiration pour elle ne cessait d'augmenter. Admiratif qu'elle lui tienne tête depuis si longtemps. Agacé qu'elle puisse lui tenir tête depuis longtemps. Mais il continua. Inlassablement. Puis, d'un coup, il tourna la tête vivement, détectant des voix provenir de l'Est. Il se hâta vers la source, curieux de savoir qui causait tout ce refus et l'empêchait de se concentrer pour retrouver son aimée. Ce ne pouvait tout simplement pas être elle, car les deux chakra émanant de la source étaient faibles, et ces deux voix appartenaient à des hommes. Il se positionna sur un arbre touffu et observa. Vu leur habits, c'étaient des ninjas. Et vu leur bandeau, c'étaient des ninjas … De Konoha. Un cri enfla immédiatement sa poitrine, son aura de meurtre ressortit et sa haine émergea. Il allait les tuer, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il activa ses sharingans, prêt à les faire souffrir, et sortit son katana de son fourreau.

_ « Ouais, ça serait vraiment dommage de pas la retrouver, une si bonne meuf comme Haruno, t'en croise pas partout. » S'exclama-t-il.

Aucune pitié. Il descendit de sa branche, et égorgea celui qui était resté muet. Le sang gicla, teintant sa chemise blanche de rouge. Il regarda de ses prunelles sanglantes l'imprudent qui avait osé prononcer ses paroles et le plongea dans un genjutsu qui allait lui être fatal. L'inconscient allait souffrir pour avoir osé prononcer ces abjectes paroles. Plongeant dans le monde de l'Uchiwa, la victime se mit à hurler, réveillant toute la foret, et à son tour, Sakura.

[…]

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, arrachée de son sommeil par un cri perçant. Tous ses sens en éveil, elle se leva précipitamment, les cheveux emmêlés et ébouriffés. Elle s'était toujours trouvé un coté de félin mal léché le matin. Une fois, Kiba lui avait dit que ça la rendait encore plus sexy.

Maintenant, peu l'importait, car elle était poursuivie par Sasuke Uchiwa. Et elle avait de quoi avoir peur. Ce beau gosse avait un don d'analyse stupéfiant, et il avait surement commencé à repérer les ses faiblesses. Et elle détestait ça, montrer ses faiblesses, être faible. Elle s'attacha donc les cheveux en une queue de cheval, histoire d'être prête à combattre ses démons. De le combattre lui. Elle se sentait reposée et prête à lui faire comprendre ses sentiments envers lui. La haine qu'elle éprouvait. Elle composa quelques mudras pour faire fondre son carcan de glace. Elle regarda à la surface de l'eau, et fronça les sourcils, car deux ombres se tenaient à la surface. Ce ne devait surement pas être une coïncidence, ils devaient surement être venus pour elle. Elle analysa plus précisément les deux personnes, et compris alors qui ils étaient. Des membres de l'Akatsuki. Ses chances de les vaincre seule avoisinaient zéro, ca, elle en était sûr. Mais elle n'avait aucune option de fuite, car s'il l'avait retrouvé alors que sa technique ne laissait paraitre aucune trace de sa présence, ils seraient capables de la retrouver n'importe où. Elle avait un choix à faire. Celui d'affronter ces deux membres, de leur causer des sérieux dégâts, mais de se faire quand même enlever, mais par l'Akatsuki cette fois. Et celui de se refaire enlever par Sasuke. L'option lui sembalit la plus alléchante. La glace autour d'elle se mit à se désagréger, et elle avança d'un pas. Puis d'un autre. Et encore un autre. Elle remonta jusqu'à la surface et soupira. Il était temps.

_ Sakura Haruno ?

Il portait une longue cape de jais, orné de nuages rouges sang. Bref, elle ne s'était pas trompée, un membre de l'Akatsuki.

_ Hum ?

Les deux membres de l'akastuki semblaient jumeaux. Un avait la peu pale et l'autre la peau noir. Mais ils avaient la même tête et le même sourire carnassier collé au visage.

_ Si tu savais à quel point en en a bavé pour te retrouver. En plus avec le cadet Uchiwa qui rode. Allez, bon dodo.

Et elle retomba dans le noir complet. Encore.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, je vais répondre aux commentaires que l'on m'a envoyés et qui m'ont faits énormément plaisir vu que c'était les premiers. Déjà, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long que les précédents, suite aux demandes. Maintenant, place aux réponses !

**Guest** : Tu te proposes peut être ;) En tout cas, merci ça fait plaisir ^^

**Athenais** : Merci à toi ^^ c'est ma première fiction, alors je me demandais si on allait l'apprécier, alors merci encore de me donner confiance en moi =) Petite anecdote : ce n'est pas la première idée qui m'est venu à l'esprit, au départ, je pensais faire une fiction school vampire, le temps que je me lance dans le 1 er chapitre et vous aurez un avant-goût =).

**Moi** : Je n'avais pas compris ton pseudo au début mais bon maintenant ça va alors merci de m'encourager ;).

**Carmen** : Désolé si tu es resté sur ta faim mais je prévois des chapitres beaucoup plus long qui devrais faire dans les 2500-3000 mots. Alors j'espère te faire plaisir pour le chapitre 4 ^^.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que, juste histoire de vous tenir au courant, je posterais commentaires sur cette fiction pour vous tenir au courant de quand sortira le prochain chapitre et tout et tout ^.^

Une dernière chose : **JE SUIS UN GRAND FAN DE LA FICTION NIGHTMARE POSTE PAR ELREWIN** !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 :  
Meurtrie. Oui, elle avait mal partout. À ses longues et fines jambes, à ses bras, à son dos. Partout. Elle n'était entourée que par le vide et le noir. Le néant complet, pour changer. Le sol était froid, glacial. La saleté, la poussière et le sang séché régnaient en maître dans cette lugubre salle. Elle avança ses mains, devant, en essayant de découvrir ce qui l'entourait. Elle essaya de se relever, prenant appuie sur ses chevilles endolories. En vain. Elle retomba lourdement au sol, ayant l'idée lumineuse de se soigner. Pas si lumineuse que ça, vu que des menottes similaires à celle du cadet des Uchiwa l'entravaient.

Le silence était incontestablement le roi. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Car le silence augmentait son angoisse. Et le bruit de pas lourds qui se rapprochaient lentement d'elle n'arrangeait rien. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une silhouette d'homme. Sakura plissa les yeux, aveuglée par les rayons lumineux qui s'échappaient de la sortie de son cauchemar. Elle put alors percevoir l'ensemble de la salle. C'était une salle plutôt petite sans aucune ouverture vers l'extérieure, exceptée la porte où se trouvait l'homme. C'était surtout une salle de torture. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'odeur du sang et celle de la mort emplissait la pièce.  
Dire qu'il restait encore des bouts de chair éparpillés partout dans la salle. Tout simplement répugnant. Elle déglutit, sachant que si l'homme était là, venu la chercher, ce n'était pas pour prendre le thé avec elle. Sa voix retentit, révélant l'habitude et le plaisir que l'homme éprouvait à torturer ses victimes, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement.

_ Sakura Haruno ? Alors c'est toi ? Je me présente, Zetsu. Je suis un membre de l'Akatsuki.

Il avait un peu le même visage que ses kidnappeurs, pourtant, quelques chose lui dit que celui-là était pire.

_ J'avais remarqué merci.

Il serait temps qu'elle apprenne à tourner sa langue cette fois dans sa bouche. Parce que sa franchise n'était pas appréciée par tout le monde. Autant dire que pratiquement personne n'appréciait sa franchise. Surtout quand elle envoyait balader quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Parce que l'hurluberlu qu'elle avait en face d'elle esquissait un sourire de gros sadique. Elle avait un psychopathe en face d'elle, elle était menottée, ne pouvait pas utiliser son chakra, bref, ses techniques, et lui était plus que libre de faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

_T'as du caractère dis-moi. J'aime ça. En tout cas, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien tous les deux.

C'est beau de rêver.

_ Avant tout, je suppose que tu es un peu déboussolée. Navré mais on avait besoin d'un ninja médecin. Et…

Et bas, si on lui avait dit qu'un criminel irait s'inquiétée pour elle, elle y aurait jamais cru.

_ A en croire les rumeurs, tu es la meilleure. Merci mais l'autre enfoiré d'Uchiwa m'a déjà servis ce discours sur un plateau d'argent. Alors si vous pourriez être un peu plus original ça serait bien.

_ Hm. Tu vas plaire à Deidara toi.

N'était-elle pas censé l'étriper, l'injurier pour unique cause qu'il l'avait kidnappée ?

_ Euh et donc ? Parce que vous m'avez quand même disons. Humm. Kidnappé ? Séquestré ? Assommé ? Alors, désolé d'avance si je ne fais pas preuve d'originalité comme je l'avais demandé, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous aider bordel de merde !

_ Rien. Mais notre chef a ordonné qu'on t'amène alors on t'a amené. De plus, tu es proche de Kyubi, ce qui constitue un avantage pour sa capture. Je dois t'emmener voir notre chef, il veut te parler. Alors viens. Sinon je serais obligé d'employer la force. Dit- il en tendant la main vers elle.

C'est clair, ce mec est lunatique. Et elle lui trouva un air de ressemblance avec ses ravisseurs. Le sourire mi sadique, mi carnassier. Elle se redressa, aidée par Zetsu et avança, en marche vers son bourreau. Il passa une main sur son épaule, pour la retenir et l'entraîna à travers des couloirs sombres. Elle quitta la salle de torture, soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à subir ses talents de sadique. Finalement le plan qu'elle avait concocté sera peut-être utile. Alors elle commença à le mettre en action. Ils traversaient les couloirs, tournant tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite. Et Sakura, laissa goûter son sang, lentement, mais sûrement. Elle semait son sang, goutte à goutte, imaginant la suite de son plan d'évasion. Son geôlier, ignorant de ce que tramait sa captive continuait de la conduire, insouciant, vers son patron. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte de pierre, qu'il poussa légèrement. Le bruit sourd que la porte émit en se déplaçant attira l'attention sur eux.

Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki se tournèrent vers eux. Ils étaient curieusement rassemblés dans une grande pièce qui devant être une sorte de salon où l'on pouvait parler librement. Tous les regards de ces dangereux criminels redoutés dans le monde entier étaient encrés sur eux. Des exclamations fusèrent, comme bonjour ou des sifflements. Cette pièce était très éclairée, elle put plus attentivement regarder le dénommé Zetsu. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ses ravisseurs, mais sa peau était différente. Les deux tiers de sa peau était blanche, plus pale que la sienne, et le dernier tiers était entièrement noir. Si elle n'avait jamais vu de près la marque maudite en action, elle aurait pu croire que c'était l'œuvre d'Orochimaru. Puis, lle regarda la salle et ses occupants. Les sifflements et les exclamations avaient cessés, mais que des tueurs de sang-froid lui fassent un tel accueil, c'était plus qu'étrange. En résumé, un jeune homme blond qui lui disait quelque chose se trouvait là, affalé dans  
un fauteuil. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleues nuit était accoudé à une sorte de bar, sirotant un cocktail. Un jeune homme aux cheveux de feu la regardait avidement, surement que ses hormones le travaillait. Et c'était tout. Car Itachi avait été tué par son frère.  
Elle avait elle-même tué Sasori. D'ailleurs, ne devaient-ils pas lui en vouloir pour avoir tué un de leur compagnon ? La confiance régnait dans ce lieu alors elle s'était imaginée qu'au moins, un ou deux membres éprouverait du ressentiment pour elle. Mais rien n'était encore joué, car elle ne les connaissait pas encore et de ce fait ne savait pas ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Zetsu, sentant sûrement mon angoisse, la serra affectueusement. Mais la partie noire de Zetsu semblait avoir de trop grandes dents et semblait bien trop heureuse de la situation. Cannibale ? Encore un problème. Elle repoussa gentiment Zetsu, et ces problèmes lui revinrent en pleine tête, d'un coup.

Elle devait clairement être considérée comme une déserteuse par Konoha, pourchassée par un Uchiwa blessé dans sa fierté, et était dans une salle remplie des ninjas les plus forts du monde qui était, accessoirement des tueurs de sang-froid qui s'étaient retrouvés dans un salon pour siroté un bon cocktail et parler des derniers meurtres qu'ils avaient commis. Elle devrait résoudre ses problèmes tôt ou tard.

_ Allez, viens Sakura. Je peux t'appeler Sakura-chan ? Demanda la partie cannibale de Zetsu avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle traversa, sous les regards des autres, la salle, suivant Zetsu aveuglement. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, marquée de trois virgules, qui se trouvait au fond d'un couloir super sombre, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère un chouia glauque. Elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils, reconnaissant la marque des Uchiwa. Elle en déduit que le chef de l'Akastuki devait être un Uchiwa. Encore un. Cette bande de tarés ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser tranquille ?! Non définitivement, elle était maudite. Mais le claquement de la porte la tira de ses pensées. Et devant elle, un sombre personnage se dessina. Ses traits étaient cachés par un masque orangé, en forme de vortex. Il porta une chemise noir immaculée, avec un simple pantalon. Elle s'était plutôt attendue à une tenue sobre de ninja et fut un peu vite déçu. De plus, la chemise lui rappela Sasuke. Mais l'aura qu'il dégageait chassa sa déception, lui rappelant qu'elle avait bien en face d'elle le chef de l'Akatsuki.

_ Sakura, c'est cela ? Enchanté de te rencontrer.

Elle hésita à le rembarrer et lui faire élégamment comprendre que ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout réciproque.

_ C'est ça. Maintenant comprenez que ça fait la deuxième fois que je me fais kidnapper en même l'espace d'une semaine. Et que ça commence à me taper sur le système.

Oui, elle en avait vraiment marre.

_ Je te propose de rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Nous avons actuellement d'être le plus nombreux possibles. Tes capacités médicinales sont impressionnantes, puisqu'elles dépassent celle de Tsunade. Tu nous seras donc très utile.

Rester calme, se répétait-elle incessamment, lentement dans sa caboche. C'étaient-ils tous abonnés au même magazine ?! Elle jura alors de tuer le prochain qui prononcerait le mot « rumeurs ». Mais pourquoi abandonner Konoha ? Même si elle avait passé toute sa vie là bas, quelle raison la pousserait à le trahir ? Les souvenirs rattachés là-bas ?

_ Laissez-moi réfléchir, dit-elle, pensive.

Elle était restée debout depuis tout à l'heure, tendue d'être devant cet homme. Et elle était perdue. Ses pensées étaient confuses pour ne rien arranger. Elle avait pourtant déjà pris sa décision. Mais elle avait besoin de s'y faire.  
_ Très bien, je te laisse deux heures, et si tu nous rejoins, je te dirais quelques chose sur ton passé morbide, dit-il, amusé à en croire le timbre de sa voix.

Son passé ? Qu'était-il déjà ? Sombre ou inexistant ? Quel passé d'ailleurs ? C'est sur ces mots qu'il la laissa dans le doute, seule avec Zetsu qui la poussa gentiment vers la sortie. Ils ressortirent, accueillis cette fois par le jeune homme blond : Deidara, si elle se souvenait bien.

_ Salut ! S'exclama un jeune blond, joyeux.

Puis son visage s'assombrit, reconnaissant ses longs cheveux pales, caractéristiques de sa personne. Le fait qu'elle ait tué son coéquipier. Il devait sûrement s'en souvenir.

_ C'est bien toi qui a tué Sasori non ?

Oui, il s'en souvenait. Immédiatement, l'ambiance devint lourde. Pesante.

_ Oui, affirma-t-elle, se mettant en position défensive, prête à accueillir différentes attaques.

Puis, contre toute attente, un sourire arbora son visage. Sakura était perdue. Étonnée. Se foutait-il qu'elle ait tué son coéquipier ? Mais son sourire. Il était carnassier.

_ Merci.

_ Hein ?

_ Merci.

_ Au risque de me répéter : Hein ?

_ Bah, merci de l'avoir zigouiller ! Au moins j'aurai plus à supporter ses caprices, sa vision de l'art catastrophique, son caractère de merde, et le fait que je doive me lever tôt. Euh qu'est-ce qui 'y avait d'autre d'ailleurs ?

Et elle partit dans un fou rire. Ce mec était vraisemblablement le plus con qu'elle ait jamais eu à rencontrer. Mais il était attendrissant, d'une certaine façon. Même si son passe-temps favori était de faire exploser tout ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, et il agitait les bras, tandis qu'elle, elle était toujours en position de défense, les genoux légèrement pliés et les poings serrés. Zetsu était toujours derrière elle, calme. Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki n'avaient pas bougés. Zetsu, la prit par la taille, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la rose et l'emmena dans une chambre où elle pourrait être seule et réfléchir.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui lui servira de confidente. Elle avança, remercia Zetsu et regarda la chambre. Elle était sobre, monochrome et singulière. Un lit était disposé en face d'elle, avec à ses côtés deux tables de chevet. Des emplacements pour ses affaires étaient présents, creusés dans le mur, donnant un charme rustique. Elle demanda à Zetsu de partir après être entrée dans la chambre, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale et ferma les yeux, se laissant dérivée dans le courant de ses souvenirs.

__ Non Naruto ! Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas. Ne fais pas comme lui. Je me fous bien de lui maintenant. Alors je t'en prie ne pars pas ! avait-elle crié, en pleurs et tremblante.  
_ Désolé Sakura-chan. Mais c'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindo tu sais, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Et puis tu sais, je le considère comme mon frère. Je ne peux tout simplement pas le laisser seul face à ses ténèbres. En plus, je te l'avais promis. Je t'avais promis de te le ramener. Dit-il, déterminé, insensible aux sanglots de sa partenaire._

__Et il partit. Lui aussi l'avait trahie. Et il disait qu'ils étaient amis.

_Elle criait. Elle criait son désespoir grandissant. Autour d'elle, le sang était partout. Le corps de ses parents et de son frère gisaient, les yeux fermés, un filet de sang s'échappant de leurs bouches bleutées. Le village reprenait peu à peu vie, réanimé par les sanglots de la jeune fille. Des personnes commençaient à s'amasser devant la scène. Leurs chuchotements incessants ne faisaient que plus de peine encore à la rose. Puis, deux hommes masqués apparurent devant elle, lui ordonnant de la suivre sans faire d'histoire. Elle pleurait encore, au grand damne des deux ninjas. Ils l'empoignèrent avec force et l'emmenèrent vers le centre du village, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, leur maître.  
Arrivés devant la porte, ils toquèrent et l'ouvrirent après avoir reçus l'autorisation de l'Hokage. Ils tenaient toujours douloureusement la jeune fille qui désormais, éprouvait aussi bien de la douleur physique que morale. Ils reçurent quelques ordres de leur maître, encore ensommeillé et la jetèrent pratiquement devant son bureau. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même trempée du sang de sa famille et du sien. L'Hokage accourut vers elle, compatissante de ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots doux, espérant la calmer et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la cajola en lui disant que jamais plus elle ne devra avoir à revivre cela.  
Elle la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda si elle voulait devenir forte. La jeune fille, entre deux sanglots lui répondit que oui. Alors l'Hokage jura devant elle de la prendre sous son aile et de l'aider à atteindre son but. Quelques jours plus tard, un journal parût. Une édition spéciale disait-il. Il y était marqué un gros titre. Le meurtre de la famille Haruno. Depuis, à chaque apparition de la survivante de ce massacre, La pitié envahissait l'atmosphère, et le ressentiment que la jeune fille éprouvait s'accroissait, à chaque murmure indiscret. Elle était devenue seule. Et elle avait mal. Très mal. _

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, encore tremblante. Ce souvenir lui rappelait trop de choses. Toujours trop de choses. Elle était allongée sur le drap de son lit, suante. Elle se redressa, se cala contre le mur et pleura à chaudes larmes. Et lui, à quoi pensait-il ? Pensait-il à elle ? Elle se trouva bien stupide de se poser la question. Ce monstre d'égoïsme qu'était Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait jamais éprouvé un quelconque sentiment envers elle a part de la pitié envers sa faiblesse. Mais peu importe après tout. Sa nouvelle vie allait bientôt commencer. Et il ne ferait pas partie d'elle. Car elle avait fait son choix, elle allait rejoindre Akatsuki.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Sakura aux joues gonflées par la peine. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, impassible. Elle fut tout de même surprise de ne pas voir apparaître à l'embrasure de la porte Zetsu, la personne qui ressemblait tant à son frère. C'était le dénommé Deidara - le dingue des explosifs- qui était venu la chercher. Il souriait comme tout à l'heure mais d'un sourire sincère. Ce que Sakura ne pouvait plus faire, elle.

_ Pourquoi ce n'est pas Zetsu qui est venu me chercher ?

_ Parce qu'il est parti en mission. Dis-moi. Tu as pleuré ?

_ En quoi ça te regarde dis-moi ?

_ Et bien tu vas devenir ma nouvelle coéquipière et j'avais cru que tu serais plus joyeuse que Sasori. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas remédier à ça hein ? Lui dit-il d'un regard charmeur.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à ça par contre. Alors s'il pouvait la fermer ça serait bien. Car ressasser ses souvenirs la mettait toujours d'humeur massacrante. Elle se leva donc, et le suivit d'un pas las. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la porte rouge, et frappèrent. Un oui maussade leur répondit, leur donnant l'autorisation d'entrer. Deidara ouvrit et elle revit le même personnage mais debout cette fois-ci. Sa chemise mettait en valeur son corps sculpté. Son corps plutôt robuste devait être habitué aux entraînements. Il se tourna vers eux, et sembla sourire sous son étrange masque.

_ Ta decision ?

_ Vous avez parlé de mon passé. Que savez-vous ?

_ Et pourquoi je te le dirais jeune fille ?

_ Si vous me le dites, j'accepterais de rejoindre l'Akatsuki. Alors ?

Il esquissa un sourire. Cet enfoiré devait surement avoir préparé son coup depuis le début.

_ Cela concerne ta famille. Ils ont été assassinés mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir. Ils ont été assassinés par une certaine famille Kurio. Ils étaient une famille d'assassin spécialisés. Il y a longtemps qu'ils sont morts sous les coups de quelqu'un. Veux-tu savoir qui les a tués ? Dit-il toujours aussi calme que lors de leur première rencontre.

Les jointures de ses mains devenaient blanches au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle tremblait de fureur envers cette certaine famille. Elle savait maintenant. Elle savait ce que c'était de vouloir obtenir une vengeance. Et elle voulait savoir qui l'avait privé de ce douloureux plaisir qu'était la vengeance. La personne qui les avaient tués avant elle allait devoir souffrir.

_ Qui ? Demanda-t-elle, glaciale et curieuse de savoir qui subira son courroux.

La décision était déjà prise depuis longtemps. Et la révélation qui allait suivre ne faisait que la conforter dans cette sombre idée.

_Mais tu ne le connais que trop bien voyons. Un membre de l'organisation que tu viens de rejoindre, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa, mon descendant. Lui dit-il, au bord de l'euphorie.

[…]

Non en me tuez pas o ! Je suis vraiment, navré de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier soir, comme prévu, mais ma famille a décidé qu'on allait aller au restaurant, et ça, je l'avais pas prévu ^^''.


	5. Chapter 5

Non en me tuez pas o ! Je suis vraiment, navré de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre hier soir, comme prévu, mais ma famille a décidé qu'on allait aller au restaurant, et ça, je l'avais pas prévu ^^''.

Déjà treize commentaires ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux ! Non, sincèrement ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et continue de m'émerveiller devant vos commentaires élogieux. Les critiques ne me provoquent pas le même effet bien évidement, mais elle renforce ma détermination. Je les attends toutes impatiemment, car elle m'aide à m'améliorer !

Maintenant, place aux réponses !

Merci énormément Creepy-chan, pour ce commentaire construit qui est la toute première critique que j'ai reçu. C'est pourquoi je te demande humblement si tu accepterais de devenir ma Beta Reader ^^. J'attends ta réponse en message privé ou dans un commentaire. Merci d'avance !

Merci à tous, vos commentaires me font énormément plaisir. Et croyez-moi, je suis le plus surpris de voir que ma fiction a du quand un peu de succès. Même mes vrais amis me font des commentaires maintenant, comme angelot02 qui se trouve être un de mes amis de longue date XD

Suite aux conseils de ma sœur, je vais prendre de l'avance sur mes chapitres et non plus les postés chaque jour (pratiquement) mais chaque semaine comme ça, j'aurais toujours un chapitre à vous proposer =).

Peut-être que j'accélérai le rythme de sortie si les commentaires suivent XD.

De plus, j'ai commencé une autre fiction, une vampire, au l'inspiration ne cesse de venir. Je vous encourage donc tous à me laisser votre avis sur « Le Mythe de l'amour », si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 5 :

Furieux. Enragé. Epris d'elle. Oui, Sasuke la détestait parce qu'elle s'était enfuie. Il était enragé de savoir qu'elle était loin de lui dans un repaire de l'Akatsuki. Furieux d'éprouver autant de sentiments contradictoires envers elle. Il était allongé sur son lit, le regard ancré sur le plafond et déterminé. Son équipe et lui partait le lendemain. Il lui fallait attendre une interminable journée pour y aller. Le temps de poser des pièges dans le repaire où ils étaient, car tels étaient les ordres du chef de l'Akatsuki, Madara. Et ils mettraient près de 3 jours pour arriver là-bas. C'était pourtant bien trop pour lui.

_ Sakuraaaaa –channnnnnnn ! T'es prête ? Cria Deidara, les mains mégaphone.

_ Oui, oui j'arrive ! Cria-t-elle, à son tour, en arrivant dans la grande salle.

La grande salle. Elle l'appelait comme ça, depuis son entrée dans l'Akatsuki. Parce qu'elle était grande. C'était aussi la pièce de vie commune, où tout le monde passait le plus clair de son temps. Elle regroupait une cuisine, communicante avec un bar et un salon. Elle était le centre de la base, d'où tous les couloirs partaient, d'où l'on sortait. Deidara était accoudé sur une des parois de cette salle, et soupirai, pensant au temps d'attente qu'avait mis sa fraiche et nouvelle partenaire à se préparer. Il la vit enfin arriver et esquissa un grand sourire, friand de la beauté la jeune fleur. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en queue de cheval, et avait mis sa tenue de l'Akatsuki. Qu'elle était belle là-dedans. N'importe quel homme passant à côté d'une telle fille était un imbécile. Il l'avait déjà vu, quand elle combattait son défunt coéquipier, Sasori, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur ses atouts. Mais il avait adoré ce côté félin qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait les cheveux courts. Et il se demandait, pourquoi cet Uchiwa l'avait enlevé. Pour ses capacités médicinales ? Très peu pour lui. Il était lui aussi un homme et pour lui, ce n'était qu'une excuse minable. Mais le petit protégé de son chef, amoureux. C'était hilarant. Vu les larmes que Sakura a versée pour lui, il ne devait pas l'aimer. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait souffrir. Or, il ne faisait que la faire souffrir.

_ Ça va Deidara ? Questionna gentiment Sakura, une main dans les cheveux, tu as l'air pensif.

Oui, elle est vraiment belle.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! On y va ?

_ Oui !

Quel entrain. Y'avait que Sasori qui était vraiment sadique. Deidara composa quelques mudras qui eurent pour effet de laisser une sortie béante et disparut, suivis de près par Sakura. Ils avançaient vers leur objectif, pourtant inconnu par Sakura. Et elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Tuer des gens ? Aucune réticence. Piller ? Ca dépend qui. Elle suivait aveuglement Deidara, impatiente de voir ce que sa nouvelle vie lui réservait. Mais y'avait-il une quelconque raison d'être joyeuse ? Non, elle allait faire des choses horribles. Mais elle y était habituée. Ils se posèrent donc dans une clairière, Deidara jugeant bon de faire connaitre leur objectif à leur coéquipière.

_ Je t'annonce la couleur Sakura, on va devoir tuer des gens.

Jackpot.

_ D'accord. Qui ? Et combien ?

Pour une fille, elle est plutôt. Hum. Froide. Mais après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, on ne peut pas lui reprocher.

_ Une seule personne. Elle nous a trahis et elle doit en payer les conséquences. Il s'appelle Lory. Je vais te laisser t'en occuper, ça me permettra d'évaluer tes compétences. C'est dans un village très proche du village de la foudre. Alors l'idéal serait que tu lui ôtes de la vie le plus discrètement possible. On y retourne ?

§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils avaient passé deux jours pour arriver au village, et avaient passé plus de trente minutes à le retrouver. Ils l'avaient finalement trouvé et avaient passé plus d'une heure à l'espionner et à attendre le bon moment.

_ C'est lui. A toi de jouer.

Sakura ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle hésitait ? Non, elle observait et attendait le moment opportun. Le vieil homme avait les cheveux châtains et un visage blafard. Il avait peur, ça c'était sûr. Il passait dans une petite ruelle et il aurait bientôt droit à une tête à tête avec la faucheuse. Elle appréciait Deidara mais n'aimait pas montré ses techniques. Elle les avait mis au point, seule au bout de centaines d'heures d'entrainement épuisantes. Elle était d'ailleurs d'humeur joueuse.

_ Choisis : Lent ou rapide ?

_ Euh… Rapide ?

_ Très bien. Dit Sakura, calmement avec une légère teinte d'excitation dans le timbre de sa voix.

Elle n'allait pas tout lui montrer. Ses héritages convoités par certaine personnes - désormais mortes- ne devaient être connus que par elle. Elle se calma, matérialisa son objectif en tête et se composa un mudra. La température baissa brusquement, arrachant un frisson à Deidara. Des petits cristaux de glace se mirent à se former autour d'elle sous le regard étonné de Deidara. Les utilisateurs du Hyotton étaient très rares, tellement rares que l'on pouvait les comptés sur les doigts de la main. Le vieil homme, anxieux se laissait pourtant aller aux cajoleries du vent. Et se détendre à ce moment-là, n'était pourtant pas recommandé. Deux belles lames de glace miroitantes flottaient désormais autour de Sakura, révélant que l'heure était venue pour le vieil homme. Et d'un coup, les lames fusèrent sur le vieil homme, le transperçant de toutes parts. Le sang gicla et Sakura faillit céder. Oui, tuer des personnes de cette manière n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ce vieil homme, surement bienveillant ne lui avait rien fait. Mais qu'importe, si elle laissait ressortir ses sentiments maintenant, elle en mourrait certainement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inferieure, se maudissant d'avoir de telles pensées. Deidara était toujours figé. Ce n'était pas comme son art à lui. Lui, c'était éphémère, certes elle aussi mais lui, ses victimes n'avait même pas le temps de dire ouf qu'elles prenaient le thé avec le maitre Rikudo. Certes, après avoir vécu tout ce qu'il a vécu, tuer des personnes était sa petite routine. Sanglante tout de même, mais bon, il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres. Il posa main sur l'épaule de Sakura, lui faisant ainsi signe qu'il était temps de rentrer. Sakura excellait dans les assassinats, pour Deidara, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle avait trouvé sa place dans l'organisation, c'était certain. Ils sortirent du village à temps, étant donné que des cris d'épouvante s'élevaient.

_ On va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit. D'accord ?

Sakura acquiesça gentiment, les paupières lourdes et pressée de rejoindre Morphée. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une petite auberge, campagnarde, aux couleurs chaudes. Cette petite redingote était faiblement illuminée, et deux voix s'en échappaient. Ils effectuèrent tous les deux, quelques mudras, et laissèrent place à deux jeunes gens totalement différents, conscient de la terreur qu'inspiraient leurs précédentes tenues. Ils s'avancèrent et poussèrent doucement la porte en bois frêle de la petite auberge, produisant ainsi un doux carillon en entrant. Les deux voix, apparemment âgés s'interrompirent, laissant place à des bruits de pas rapides, pour laisser place à une mamie gâteaux.

_ Oh, chéri, nous avons des clients ! S'exclama Mamie gâteaux, apparemment euphorique de voir de nouvelle têtes. Bonjour jeune gens !

Sakura pris la parole, replaçant une de ses mèches nouvellement châtains sur son oreille.

_ Bonjour Madame, attendris par une telle gentillesse, ce serait pour deux chambres s'il vous plait.

_ Oh, bien sûr. Suivez-moi, je vais vous les montrer. Dit-elle, en s'engouffrant dans un petit escalier.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et continuèrent de suivre la grand-mère. Puis, elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois sculptée.

_ Voilà pour vous Mademoiselle, dit-elle en tendant une clé à Sakura, et pour vous jeune homme, en faisant de même qu'avec Sakura.

Leurs chambres se trouvaient en face l'une de l'autre, permettant une plus grande coordination entre les deux partenaires, même si Deidara n'aurait pas été contre le maximum de coopération, en gros, dormir avec cette nymphe. C'est sur ces pensées obscènes qu'il décréta qu'il allait payer leur nuit. Sakura quant à elle, elle se calla contre le mur, refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Et elle laissa enfin aller ses larmes. Elles coulaient toutes seules, ruisselant sur la peau laiteuse de Sakura. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas. Pour ce vieil homme qui avait commis une faute impardonnable ? Pour cet enfoiré qui a toujours occupé une place dans son cœur ? Parce que ce qu'elle est devenue ne lui plait pas ? Parce qu'on l'a privé de sa vengeance ? Mais à qui la faute ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais un nom pour sa dernière question lui vint tout de même en tête, celui du bourreau de son cœur. Elle s'affala contre le lit, étouffant ses sanglots dans les méandres moelleux de la couette. Elle se blottit un peu plus, ressentant ce besoin pressant de se sentir protégé, comme autrefois. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit. Car la Sakura qu'il qualifiait de lourde était morte. Et qu'une nouvelle était là. Une Sakura déchirée entre sa haine et son amour pour un enfoiré de première. Mais il n'avait plus le droit bordel ! Non, il n'avait plus le droit de la faire souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas dans ses intentions. Lui, il voulait la rendre heureuse car il l'aimait comme un fou. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_ On a fini, s'écrièrent en chœur les membres de Taka, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur chef.

Sasuke sonda son équipe, content du travail effectué. Ils avaient terminé de poser les pièges dans le repère, et ils allaient enfin pouvoir se remettre en route. Sasuke jubilait intérieurement, savoir qu'il allait la revoir le transportait au septième ciel. Mais si elle pouvait l'aimer de nouveau, il serait au huitième, si tant est qu'il existe. Il disparut des ruines du repère fraichement piégé, suivis de près par son équipe de ninja d'élite. Des frissons le parcoururent et arrachèrent un petit cri à Karin, sa désespérante coéquipière. Il s'interrogea brièvement sur le pourquoi du comment et se rendit compte que de tout son corps émanaient des éclairs. Cette femme avait un trop grand effet sur lui. Il était bien trop exciter de la revoir. Et ils mettraient trois jours à arriver au repère, ce qui n'attisait que sa fureur. Il continuait de courir, inlassablement, suivis par ses coéquipiers qui se balançaient de branche en branche, au même rythme effréné que lui. Il lui tardait de rentrer, vraiment.

La nuit pointa le bout de son nez, arrachant un bâillement à son équipe. Bien que l'envie ne soit pas du tout au rendez-vous, Sasuke décida qu'il était temps d'établir le camp. Il envoya Karin chercher du bois, Suigetsu de l'eau conscient que ces deux-là pourraient s'entretuer s'ils restaient à proximité l'un de l'autre trop longtemps. Leurs comportements l'exaspéraient, n'étaient-ils pas censés faire partie de son équipe, c'est à une dire une équipe d'élite ? Peut-être au niveau des compétences, mais au niveau de l'âge mental, ils n'atteignaient pas son niveau. Juugo commença à monter les tentes, jugeant qu'il était bon de ne pas confier la tâche à Karin qui égarerait une tente par hasard et viendrait dormir avec Sasuke. Au bout de quelques minutes, Karin revint enfin avec des branches entre les bras, et constata avec agacement que les tentes étaient déjà montées. Sasuke s'assit sur un rocher, et regarda silencieusement Karin dandiner son postérieur en espérant une quelconque réaction virile de sa part. Chose qu'elle n'aura jamais, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à un tel niveau. C'était un Uchiwa tout de même. Elle disposa les branches en un petit fagot et demanda avec ce qui semblait être une révérence à Sasuke d'allumer le feu. Ce qu'il fit, sous le regard admiratif de Karin. Un rire étouffé retentit, signale que la bataille allait commencer entre la rousse et l'intrus.

_ AHAHAHA, quelle tête de conne tu fais Karin ! S'exclama le jeune homme, à moitié caché dans les fourrées.

_ Je vais te tuer Suigetsu ! Cria Karin, exprimant son courroux en lui courant après.

Et ça ne faisait que commencer, au plus grand désespoir de Sasuke.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle se renfrogna sous sa couverture, chatouillée par le soleil. Elle n'a jamais été matinale, que voulez-vous ? En plus, elle allait encore devoir courir sur des kilomètres ou tuer des gens. Un emploi du temps guère enchantant. Elle s'engouffra encore un peu plus dans son nid douillet, retissante à l'idée de poser un pied hors de son lit. Ses sens encore trop engourdie, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un jeune homme tors nu était entré. Devait-elle avoir peur ? Oui, elle devrait. Le jeune homme blond s'approcha du lit, et leva les mains au-dessus du tas informe qui devait être Sakura. Il tenait entre ses mains un objet de terreur, un sceau. Et il renversa son contenu sur la masse difforme. Un cri retentit entre les quatre murs de la chambre, et un fou rire pour le jeune homme. Il ne rit pas bien longtemps, conscient du danger, qui s'approchait à grands pas. On put alors distinguer une main fine, se jeter sur le cou du jeune homme, suivie de sa jumelle. Elles secouèrent énergiquement le jeune homme, ayant surement pour but de le faire atrocement souffrir pour l'affront qu'il venait de commettre. Deidara, toujours plongé dans son rire, ne vit pas le sourire mesquin se dessina sur le visage de sa victime, même s'il s'en doutait. C'était même ça le but de la manœuvre, de la voir sourire et qu'elle se change les idées. La réaction qu'elle avait eu après la fin de leur mission ne lui avait pas échappé, lui aussi connaissant cette sensation. Il était une des rares personnes de l'Akatsuki à ne pas être un tyran sadique psychopathe, et savant pertinemment que la première fois où l'on effectuait ce genre de mission, c'était dur. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'après, on s'y faisait, que ça devenait une habitude, mais se retint, voulant éviter le sujet de peur de la voir sombrer de nouveau dans ses songes. Elle, elle continuait de se défouler sur lui, faisant mine que l'idée de se venger l'intéressait, mais ne perdit pas une miette de la vue qui s'offrait à elle. C'est vrai, après tout, elle était une femme, et elle aimait le chocolat. Les tablettes de chocolat plus précisément. Mais elle serait plus que gênée de l'avouer, ça c'est sûr. Et d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit en trouble sur la vieille gérante de l'auberge, affolée. Elle regarda la scène, espérant qu'il n'y ait eu aucun blessé. Elle regarda plus attentivement la situation, et ouvrit grand les yeux en même temps que sa bouche, estomaquée. Elle était arrivée à la mauvaise conclusion, et ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. Mais on ne pouvait lui reprocher, surprendre deux jeune gens, dans la fleur de l'âge, l'un sur l'autre, poussant des cris. En effet, Sakura se trouvait à califourchon en nuisette sur Deidara, qui se trouvait torse nu en dessous d'elle et la tenait par la taille. La vieille femme, plus que gênée se retourna vivement, et referma la porte, sur et certaine qu'elle les avait surpris dans un moment crucial. Sakura vira au rouge pivoine et se leva précipitamment, pour courir après la gérante et lui expliquer que c'était un malencontreux malentendu. Deidara, toujours souriant, éclata de nouveau de rire devant la réaction de sa coéquipière.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Sakura, ouvra la porte en furie, toujours aussi rouge. Deidara quant à lui, avait un sourire différent de celui de tout à l'heure, son sourire était devenue… charmeur, séduisant, pervers ? Il s'approcha d'une démarche féline vers Sakura, ayant en tête une phrase qui aura pour l'effet d'une bombe sur la teinte de peau de la jeune rose. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui susurra quelques mots explosifs :

_ On peut faire plus que semblant si tu veux…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

MOUAHAHAHA ! Je suis trop vilain ! Ce qui va se passer ? Je n'en dirais pas une miette, parole de bibi ! Voilà, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, et tout particulièrement à toi, Fics of yume ). Je vous encourage une fois encore à lire mon autre fiction, où l'inspiration ne cesse d'affluer. J'aimerais aussi savoir laquelle de mes deux fictions vous font la plus grande impression =). Donnez-moi vos avis, je les attends avec impatience, et à toute dans le prochain chapitre de « J'aurai tellement voulu que ce soit un adieu » !


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désolé, vraiment ! Comme j'étais en troisième, je devais réviser l'épreuve histoire des arts, puis le brevet. Le lendemain de celui-ci, je suis parti en Irlande pendant trois semaines, et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, parce que tout s'est enchainé très rapidement… Enfin voilà, je tenais absolument à vous pondre un chapitre donc voilà ! Ensuite, l'inspiration ne venait plus pour cette fic, et j'ai pondu un one-shoot et une autre fic. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à continuer mes deux premières histoires, car je me suis lancé dans cette aventure sans l'avoir parfaitement en tete … Enfin bref, je suis désolé ! J'essaierais d'être plus régulier, mais mon emploi du temps de seconde ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre …

MOUAHAHAHA akiko, je te dois une réponse ) ! Non, tout ça est prévu bien sûr ! Déjà, y'aura deux saisons, la premiere finit par un évènement inattendue O.O ! Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Mais je tiens à préciser que tout est calculé pour l'instant … ! J'attends l suite de ta fic, qui est trop super xD ! Si tu veux papoter, toi qui as l'air d'etre encore plus taré que moi et ma beta , ca sera un grand plaisir :D ! Et Kisame apparaitra plus tard. Malgré tout, j'essaie de suivre la serie en elle-même, histoire de pas vous perdre, bien que la deuxieme saison change radicalement.

Pantern, Je tiens à préciser que c'est un sasusaku, ne l'oublie pas. Mais je ne tiens pas à rester dans le cliché, yerk ! Non, je pense que tu vas etre surprise ! Il y aura un deisaku, ne t'inquiete pas. Apres, la facon dont je le tournerais, c'est une surprise ! J'espere que la suite te plaira =) !

Dedicace à ma beta Creepy-chan, avec qui on se marre bien ! T'es une super fille ) ! Et je vous encourage à lui demander de poster sa fiction, parce que moi, je l'ai lu ( et corrigé, niark xD ) et elle est vraiment tres tres bien, du jamais vu dans le monde du sasusaku, un scénario, inédit ! Harcelez-la !

Merci Akaria ! Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais j'ai l'impression que tu me suis depuis longtemps, et je t'en remercie enormement =) !

Merci Athenais !

Je vous laisse lire la suite, et j'espere que ca vous plaira D !

Chapitre 6 :

Désireuse. Qui ne le serait pas devant ce spectacle. Deidara torse nu, exhibait fièrement son corps, un rictus malicieux scotché aux lèvres. Sakura détourna le regard, plus que gênée, réprimant à la fois son envie de lui sauter dessus, et celle de lui en coller une.

_ Vas te faire voir Deidara … Balbutia-t-elle, essayant tant bien que mal de conserver son sang-froid.

Elle recula de quelques pas sous le regard attentif de Deidara, et rabâcha quelques mèches de ses cheveux rose sur son oreille, geste féminin commun à chaque femme embarrassée. Deidara avança lentement d'une démarche féline, s'amusant de la réaction de la jeune femme, et bien décider à continuer de jouer, il rompit le silence :

_ Ça veut dire non … ? Sois plus claire princesse, car en absence de refus catégorique, je pourrais bien…

_ Ça veut dire non abruti ! Cria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus, le poing chargé de chakra, et désirant plus que tout que son foutu sourire disparaisse.

Et en une seconde, la situation bascula. Sakura, immobilisée, prise dans l'étau des bras de Deidara, impuissante et dans l'incapacité de riposter. Deidara, la tête enfouie dans le cou de la rose, la forçant à désactiver sa technique. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien, savourant avidement ce moment où il pouvait redessiner les courbes du corps de la rose. Sakura, quant à elle, se maudissait d'apprécier ce contact. Deidara remonta tranquillement jusqu'à son oreille, et veilla à ne pas relâcher son étreinte, trop content qu'elle soit à sa merci.

_ Aurais-tu oublié que je suis un criminel de rang S, princesse ? Lui chuchota-t-il , étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire fier.

Le corps de la rose se raidit à l'entente de cette phrase, qui faisait résonner de sombres souvenirs. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de l'immobiliser. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher Sasuke de partir. Elle pas pu convaincre Naruto de rester avec elle. Etait-elle toujours aussi faible ? Etait-elle toujours la même Sakura pleurnicharde, le même boulet ? Non c'était inconcevable pour elle. Elle s'était entrainé à en crever, avait poussé ses limites, et s'était même découvert un talent pour le Hyoton. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment d'infériorité persistait en elle ? Peut-être parce que Sasuke était surement d'un niveau égal ou supérieur à celui de Deidara. Et qu'elle n'était pas capable de résister face à Deidara. Et si l'on suivait ce résonnement, elle était toujours plus faible que Sasuke. Et que cette pensée éveillait une rage sourde en elle.

_ Lâche moi Deidara. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Dit-elle d'une colère sourde, tandis que la température de la chambre baissait lentement.

Il desserra lentement son étreinte, comprenant la fureur de Sakura, jusqu'à la libérer complètement de son emprise. Elle tourna le talon pour se planter en face de lui, et le regarda froidement.

_ Ramasse tes affaires, et prépare-toi. On va rentrer à la base, annonça-t-il, une de ses mains jouant avec ses cheveux blonds.

_ Donne-moi cinq minutes, répondit-elle dans un faible sourire, essayant de se calmer et de se persuader que ce n'était pas la faute de l'abruti blond qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

_ Je t'attendrais en bas, ok ? Expliqua-t-il en faisant volte-face.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la porte, un éclair d'inquiétude passa sur le visage de Sakura, en même temps qu'une de ses mèches rosées.

_ Ok. Euh, Deidara ? S'enquit-elle, la main dans le cou.

_ Hum ?

_ Tu vas les tuer … ? La gérante et son mari ? Le questionna-t-elle, des sueurs froides dans le dos.

_ Bien sûr, ricana-t-il, comme si la réponse était évidente.

_ Je refuse catégoriquement de les tuer ! Explosa-t-elle, y'a pas plus innocents qu'eux. Tu n'as aucun droit de les tuer !

_ Ah oui ? Il en va de notre survie Sakura. Et aussi de notre réputation. Tu es nouvelle, tu t'habitueras à ça. Tu n'as même pas ton mot à dire… Renchérit-il en se calmant vers la fin, de la compassion zébrant ses yeux azurs.

En quoi cela la gênait-elle ? « Tu as passé ta vie à tuer des gens ». Cette phrase se répétait incessamment dans son esprit, en totale opposition à ce qu'elle clamait. C'est vrai. Elle s'était engagé dans une vie de ninja, contre les protestations de sa famille, qui n'avait aucune prédilection pour ce métier. A onze ans, elle a tué pour la première fois. A treize ans elle a torturé pour la première fois. A quinze ans, elle s'est fait kidnapper pour la première fois. Toute sa vie, elle a connu des choses qui lui paraissent trop horrible pour une enfance. Mais c'était bien ridicule en comparaison de l'enfance du brun. Et donc, en quoi ces vielles personnes étaient-elles si différentes de ses victimes ? Elles vivaient tranquillement, et devraient mourir sous prétexte d'avoir croisé des membres de l'akastsuki ? Non, c'était ridicule. Alors, pour sa fierté passée et pour sa santé mentale, elle allait tout faire pour les sauver, quand bien même c'étaient de parfaits inconnus. Et c'est sous le regard inquiété de Deidara qu'une idée vicieuse naquit dans son esprit.

_ Je te propose un marché. Si tu apprécies ce que je vais te faire, t'engages tu à ne leur faire aucun mal ? Déclara-t-elle, plus très sure que ce qu'elle allait faire était une bonne idée.

_ Je m'y engage, acquiesça-t-il, le regard malicieux et curieux.

Pour peu, elle regretta qu'il est répondu à la positive. Une boule au ventre, et un désir réprimé au maximum, elle s'avança lentement vers lui. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Deidara, tandis que Sakura n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle prit une longue inspiration, comprenant qu'elle allait réellement le faire, posa ses doigts fins sur le torse nu de Deidara, et captura ses lèvres. Le baiser fut plus intense que ce qu'elle avait cru, vu qu'il y répondait. Ils entamèrent la célèbre danse endiablée, tandis que Sakura s'efforçait de ne pas s'y perdre. Elle rompit ce contact à contre cœur, sous le grognement de protestation de Deidara. Elle le repoussa gentiment, et le fixa, en attente d'une réponse. Puis il sourit, rassurant Sakura :

_ Je ne vais plus tuer personne à ce train-là ! S'esclaffa-t-il, répondant à la positive.

Elle poussa un léger soupir, les yeux rivés sur le parquet, soulagé, et commença à ramasser ses rares affaires disséminés dans la pièce.

_ J'enfile un tee-shirt, et on y va. Rejoins-moi en bas quand t'aura fini, déclara-t-il, en passant le seuil de la porte.

_ Tu ne les tues pas hein … ?

_ Bien sûr que non, ri-t-il en lui accordant un clin d'œil, pas après ça !

Il sortit tranquillement sous le regard de la rose, se gratta le ventre – ou les tablettes – et entra dans sa chambre.

[…]

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil, se satisfit de la propreté de la pièce, et sortit. Elle referma la pièce, et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, impatiente de voir si Deidara avait tenu parole. Elle poussa un soupir, puis un sourire, voyant que les gérants étaient encore en vie. Deidara l'attendait adossé au comptoir, son éternel sourire dragueur scotché aux lèvres. Elle s'était dit auparavant qu'elle ne tomberait pas sous son charme. Elle ne l'était pas, c'est sûr. Mais elle l'avait embrassé. Et ça ne ferait que l'encourager. Quelle idiote elle a été de faire ça ! « L'important, c'est d'avoir obtenu ce que u voulais ! » La gérante se trouvait sur le comptoir, en train de potasser un magazine, tandis que son mari somnolait tranquillement sur sa chaise. Deidara commença à partir, sous le regard de la gérante, et Sakura se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

_ Tu as payé ? Demanda-t-elle, même si cette question était idiote.

_ Bien sûr. Sinon la petite vielle nous poursuivrait en nous traitant de tous les noms, gloussa-t-il légèrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire rire la jeune femme.

Elle s'esclaffa tranquillement, même si elle retrouvait dans ce blond, un peu d'un autre.

[…]

Ahlala, Je ne comprends plus les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… S'apitoya, la vieille gérante, la tête reposant sur sa main, en attente de potentiels clients.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça, chéri … ?

Elle remonta un peu ses lunettes, les recadrant sur ses yeux cernés, et ouvrit la bouche.

_ N'aurait-ce pas été plus pratique et moins couteux de ne prendre qu'un seule chambre … ? Ca aurait été plus pratique pour … Pour faire … Enfin tu sais quoi … !

…

_ Non … ?

[…]

Deux ombres s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière, où le soleil commençait à décliner. L'une se posa tranquillement sur une souche, prenant ses aises, tandis que l'autre reprenait progressivement son souffle.

_ On est arrivés ? S'interrogea Sakura, en trouvant appui sur un vieil arbre et en époussetant sa tenue sombre.

_ Non, ricana-t-il légèrement, c'est encore loin. Mais chaque jour, on prend des nouvelles sur les changements pendant notre absence.

_ Et comment tu fais ça ?

_ On a inventé une technique qui nous permet de nous retrouver, peu importe notre lieu physique. En général, on se retrouve à la base. Même si elle change assez souvent à vrai dire.

_ Et je l'apprends quand cette technique ?

_ Quand j'aurais le temps de te l'apprendre… Bon, je vais rester ici pour le faire, tu as libre quartier si on peut dire ça, dit-il avec amusement, les jambes en tailleur sur la souche, une cascade de cheveux dorés entourant son visage. Il y une ville pas loin de notre position. Ça fait longtemps qu'on marche, donc tu peux y aller te détendre.

La désagréable idée qu'il avait envie de se débarrasser d'elle la prie, en même temps qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Il paraissait si froid par moment, comme maintenant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était l'homme qui un peu plus tôt, avait dit tant de conneries. Elle avait eu son quota de glaçon pour toute sa vie. Et ses réincarnations futures aussi.

_ On se retrouve ici ! Annonça-t-elle en tournant les talons, espérant qu'il redeviendrait l'emmerdeur qu'elle avait connu pendant quelques jours.

Il la regarda s'éloigner tranquillement, percevant tout de même une pointe d'énervement dans sa façon de fouler le sol. Il entama une série de mudra qu'il avait l'habitude d'effectuer, tandis qu'elle disparaissait derrière les arbres.

Il réapparut dans la base figé de l'akatsuki sous son habituelle pâleur fantomatique instable, tandis que Konan le salua joyeusement.

_ Elle est où ? Elle s'est débrouillée comment ? Elle forte ? Tu ne l'as pas trop embêté hein ? Vous n'avez pas fait de conneries, j'espère ! Je suis sure que tu l'as traumatisé ! Je …

_ Stooooop ! Arrête de me harceler Konan ! L'interrompit Deidara, qui aurait préféré ne pas retrouver une telle furie.

Deidara, ne désirant pas poursuivre cette discussion avec Konan, se tourna vers un coin d'ombre, où le chef de l'akatsuki émergea. Il s'avança à quelque mètre du fantôme de Deidara, et attendit le rapport de Deidara.

_ La mission s'est bien passée. Elle est douée, très douée. Mais quelque chose cloche. Elle a utilisé le Hytton. Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est une affinité héréditaire, et que c'est carrément impossible qu'elle puisse le maitriser vu que tous les utilisateurs sont morts, et faisaient partis de Kiri. Je vais me pencher la dessus, décréta-t-il, le regard intrigué, tandis que le prétendu « chef » de criminels sans foi ni loi croisa les bras.

_ Hidan et Kakuzu ont tué Asuma de Konoha, qui avait une prime de plusieurs millions. Mais ils n'ont pas pu récupérer le corps, je leur ai donc ordonnés de le récupérer. De plus, Hidan m'a dit qu'il avait un compte à régler avec un Nara.

_ Rien d'important quoi, conclut Deidara.

_ Et Sasuke vous poursuit, il n'a toujours pas digéré qu'elle s'enfuisse.

Super, un Uchiwa blessé dans son ego surdimensionné hyper possessif vous poursuit ! De quoi passer une belle journée en perspective… De plus, la grande gueule qui lui sert de coéquipière trouvera forcement le moyen d'aggraver les choses.

_ Ok … Bon, j'y vais !

Et il désactiva sa technique, sous le regard masqué de son collaborateur pour être plus précis, car il haïssait recevoir des ordres, il était libre. La pièce souterraine disparut peu à peu de son champ de vision, pour retomber dans la clairière où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Mais évidemment, il y avait un problème. Il chercha des yeux ce dit problème, et un long soupir gonfla sa bouche. Il manqua quelque chose de rose, remplie de belle forme à ce paysage tranquille. Sakura. Il se leva de la souche sur laquelle il s'était assis précédemment, et réfléchis. Et là, l'air se rafraichit, et son instinct de ninja repris le dessus. Il sonda les alentours, détectant du chakra, fléchis les genoux, et prépara sa spécialité. Et au moment où il s'exalta de ressentir le souffle de son art, quelque chose attira son attention. Dans les airs se formaient des lettres de glaces, tout doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes, le message dont il reconnut l'éditeur eut fini de s'écrire. Et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû parier sur la capacité de sa coéquipière à se foutre dans les emmerdes. Elle était partit s'amuser dans la ville la plus proche. Et Deidara eut la furieuse envie d'aller la voir, prendre du pop-corn, et de voir comment elle s'en sortirait sans lui. Ça allait être marrant.

[…]

Les lumières colorées fusaient dans tous les sens, éclairant la petite ville des effluves du soir. La foule affluait aux diverses activités nocturnes, et même Sakura passait inaperçue. C'est pour dire. Deidara était perché sur un toit, camouflant son chakra, se cachant du mieux possible, tout en ayant le une meilleure vue sur ce qui se passait. Les lumières jouaient en la faveur de Sakura, confondant sa couleur de cheveux naturelle plutôt voyante. Elle avançait en même temps que la foule, et entra dans un bar où l'alcool coulait à flot. Elle entra, éprouvant un besoin de noyer ses divers ennuis. Elle traversa le seuil de la porte en bois, se dirigea vers le bar. Une scène où s trémoussait des filles se trouvait vers la gauche, où de nombreux hommes gavait les sous-vêtements des danseuses de billets. Elle s'assit sur un des tabourets haut du bar, où les serveurs s'agitaient de plus en plus face à l'affluence.

_ Un sake s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle, les jambes croisées sur son tabouret, une cascade de cheveux roses encadrant son visage.

Le barman la dévisagea un instant, pour s'atteler à sa commande. Il la boisson en question, sortit la coupelle habituelle, et me servit.

_ Voilà, dit-il dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Le bar se remplissait de plus en plus, et bientôt, Sakura eut une des rares places assises. La musique retro fusait, et les fêtards se trémoussaient à son rythme, en même temps que les pervers affluaient. Puis un jeune homme qui retint l'attention de Sakura entra. Il était magnifique. Les cheveux ambrés et un regard profond, tel un aigle. Sa fine musculature était parfaitement soulignée par un sweat à capuche fin. Tout en lui inspirait la virilité, et les instincts primaires de Sakura ressortirent. Elle restait une femme après tout. Une jeune femme de surcroit, qui avait terriblement envie d'un homme comme lui. Il s'approcha d'une démarche féline, qui ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité de la jeune femme, puis il s'assit. A côté d'elle. Un délicieux frisson lui parcourra le corps, quand la voix cristalline du jeune inconnue lui parvenu. Elle croisa les bras, prit un gorgée de sa coupelle et retroussa une mèche de cheveux roses. Et à son grand étonnement, ce fut lui qui engagea la conversation :

_ Toi aussi tu viens oublier tes problèmes ? Demanda-t-il, tandis qu'il braqua son regard sur elle.

Une question plutôt étonnante.

_ On peut dire ça, lui répondit-elle, tout sourire.

_ Tu vas plutôt t'en créer d'autres dans cette tenue.

Elle tomba dénue. C'est vrai que sa tenue était plutôt osée, mais de quoi se mêlait-t-il, hein ?! Elle savait se défendre, de ce côté-là, elle n'avait besoin de personne. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas aller en ville en tenue de l'akatsuki ! Elle portait une simple robe noire en dentelle, qui lui soulignait les hanches. Elle avait rattaché ses cheveux en étoile sur le coté, de façon à laisser quelques mèches lui encadrer le visage. Elle avait bien remarqué des regards insistants de la part de personnes un peu louche, mais elle ne se saurait jamais douter que cette personne, qu'elle connaissait à peine, et qui lui avait paru si différent puisse lui faire une telle remarque.

_ Bas voyons. Je sais me défendre, pas de problème de ce côté. Puis, l'envie lui vint de jouer. Et toi ? Ça te dirait de faire un petit concours ? Lui proposa-t-elle, en agitant sa coupelle.

A bas les Uchiwa. A bas les beaux gosses égocentriques. Elle avait besoin de s'amuser, sans mettre en jeu sa vie. Et entendre une réponse positive de ce bel inconnu la fit frémir. Elle avait bien senti Deidara, qui n'avait cessé de la surveiller. Mais il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

L'inconnu esquissa un sourire, et ordonna au barman de se tenir prêt. Nous eûmes droit pour commencer à une coupelle chacun, qui ne nous posa aucun problème.

_ Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Sakura, reposant pour la troisième fois sa coupelle.

_ Ça ne serait pas marrant pas de te le dire maintenant. Si tu gagnes, tu y auras le droit, répondit-il en finissant sa coupelle pour la quatrième fois.

_ Hum. Très bien, dit-elle, bien décidé à le faire perdre.

Les verres s'enchainèrent, en même temps que les poignées de pop-corn de Deidara. Bientôt, les spectateurs s'agglutinèrent devant leur petit jeu, et les paris fusèrent. Et au dixième verre de l'inconnu, il abandonna.

_ Sur ? Tu perds dans ce cas-là, annonça Sakura, frisant l'impatience de connaitre l'identité de cet inconnu qui avait réussi à lui faire oublier ses ennuis quelques temps.

_ Oui, sur ! Je m'appelle Juugo.

Et là, Sakura se dit qu'elle avait le don de se foutre dans des merdes pas possible. Parce qu ce nom lui renvoya tous ses ennuis en pleine poire. Et parce que deidara était mort de rire, le paquet de pop-corn vide sur les rebords du toit.

[…]

Voili voilou ! Je vais essayer de me mettre à écrire la suite dès que possible . !

Lâchez des coms, donnez-moi des avis, et des critiques pour m'ameliorer !

Dediace à tous ceux auxquels j'ai donnés des critiques. Je ne prétends pas être le meilleur, je n'ai que 15 ans, et j'ai très peu d'expérience. Mes critiques ne sont que des conseils pour vous améliorer, vous être libre de les accepter ou non =) ! Enfin voila, à une prochaine fois ! Lisez Pour Une Goutte svp, ma beta l'adore, mais j'aimerais savoir si je dois continuer ne serait-ce que de la publier T.T !

Merci ! Coms 3


End file.
